


Race To Nowhere

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Race To NowhereAuthor/Artist:Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 695 wordsPrompt: As it turns out, trudging through a dangerous landscape using an incomplete map as a guide, in search of something terribly important for *reasons*, carrying a poorly packed bag, with nothing but my partner and our wits was not the best idea. Pick either: 1) Stranded -OR-2) Pirates-OR-3) Treasure Hunting- Must be written in First Person Point of View. Maximum 930 words.Summary: Draco is starting to regret agreeing to go with Harry when they end up passing the same rock again and again.





	Race To Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ValkyrieShadowWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShadowWitch/pseuds/ValkyrieShadowWitch) for betaing ❤️

“Potter, do you even have any idea where we’re supposed to be going?” 

My patience is wearing thin. We’ve been walking for hours and I’m _positive_ we’ve passed this rock at least three times already. 

“Stop whining, you’re not helping me concentrate! It’s just a bit further according to the map.”

That’s what his answer has been the last four times I’ve asked him that question. I don’t believe him now any more than I did the first time he answered me. 

“Give me that.”

“Hey!”

I’ve reached over his shoulder and snatched the map off him now. I don’t think he knows how to read the bloody thing. 

“This doesn’t even look finished! How can we follow something that has a whole corner missing?!”

“Well, we don’t need to be in that corner!”

“How can you be sure we don’t need to be in that corner? It’s not there! That could be _exactly_ where we need to be!”

“The X is there, look! That’s where we need to be!”

He’s leaning over my shoulder, stabbing at the giant red X on the map with one finger. I honestly don’t know why I’m with him sometimes. 

“So why are we _here_ and not there, then?” 

“Because… well, I don’t know! We’re missing a path, but I don’t know how. I’m following the map properly, I promise you!” 

Rolling my eyes, I hand him the map back. “Harry, if we don’t find our way out of here in the next half an hour, I’m sending for help.”

“Back to Harry now at least,” he mutters. “We’re really close, Draco. I’m sure we are.” 

“Mmhmm.” 

We trudge on, passing the rock for the fourth time. My feet are killing me, the ground is so uneven, it’s hard to walk. I don’t even remember how we ended up here, all I know is that we’re hopelessly lost in an unfamiliar place and we have minimal supplies. 

“Draco, can you pass the water please?” 

“Hang on then.” 

I stop walking and swing the backpack off my shoulder, digging into it with one hand. When we started out, we had two full bottles of water and that was about it. I’ve never, in my life, been so unorganised. I eventually find the bottle I’m looking for. 

“Sorry, this is all we’ve got left,” I say, holding the bottle out to Harry. It’s not even half full now. 

“You’re kidding?” 

“Nope. We’ve been out here too long,” I say with a shake of my head. “Harry, we’ve been walking for hours and we’ve got nowhere. We need to send for help.” 

Harry shakes his head as he takes a small drink of water. “No, we can do this,” he says. “If we send for help, they’ll all laugh at us.” 

“Merlin, you’re stubborn!” 

“Well it’s not like you didn’t know that when you asked me out!” 

“I _know_ , but that doesn’t mean you need to keep proving it!” 

“Draco, will you just _trust_ me?! We can get ourselves out!” 

“You know I trust you with my life.” 

Harry sighs and wraps his arms around me. It takes all my strength not to collapse against him and pull him to the ground. This is not the time. I simply slide my arms around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. 

“I’m tired,” I whisper, my lips brushing against his neck. “And my feet are killing me. Can we _please_ send for help?” 

Harry doesn’t answer me straight away and I can tell his resolve is weakening. “Give it another half an hour?” 

“I’ll give it twenty minutes.” 

“Good enough. Come on, we need to move now.” 

And now he’s kissing my cheek, taking my hand and pulling me along in his wake. It’s a good job I love him or I would never have agreed to do this. This is definitely _not_ my idea of fun. Who in their right mind signs up for a competition where you agree to be stranded in the middle of nowhere and then race to get yourselves back to civilisation?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
